


I'll Take Your Mind Off It

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bullying, Consensual Underage Sex, Dyslexia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Niff, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, So much smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tecaher Jeff, Underage Sex, jeff is his english teacher, lots of emotions, nick is dyslexic, smutty smut smut, so many feelings, student nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has a bit of a crush on Mr. Sterling. He decides to let him know. Warnings for underage sex. Teacher!Jeff and Student!Nick x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I hope you all studied for the test. It’s worth forty-percent of your grade.” Mr. Sterling said as he walked around the class, placing a test on each desk. He allowed them to start once he’d reached the front of the room, sitting at his desk and beginning to grade papers. Nick sighed, flipping open the test to the first page. Thank fuck they were multiple choice. He hadn’t studied at all. He lazily circled random answers, groaning as he flipped to the short-answer section. He read over the first question, shaking his head and looking around the room. His eyes fell on Mr. Sterling, watching the blonde as he chewed on the end of his pencil, his tongue flicking out visibly. Nick licked his lips involuntarily, shifting in his seat a little. He smiled when Mr. Sterling looked up, locking eyes with him. Nick winked, the blonde only shaking his head and smiling, pointing at Nick’s test. Nick rolled his eyes, picking up his pen and writing down his first answer.

_I want you to fuck me so hard._

He smiled to himself a little as he went down to the second question.

_I need you to touch me._

He decided to leave the rest of the page blank, flicking through until he reached the last page, reading over the only question that was there.

You are to write an essay on an emotion of your choice. Extra marks for it being in first person.

Nick smirked, scribbling down his heading and writing what was still a rather short essay. But boy was it going to get Mr. Sterling’s attention.

***

_Nick’s Emotion Essay._

_I don’t really know if horny is an emotion, but I feel it around you consistently. I hardly even listen in class because all I can imagine is your lips wrapped around my cock, taking me in. I think about you every night in the shower when I touch myself, imagining that it’s you. When I jack off in bed, all I can think about is you taking me from behind, making me scream your name. I want you to whisper to me when you’re fucking me, tell me how much of a good boy I am, taking you like that. I want you to get rough with me. I want you to spank me. I want you to scratch down my sides and bite me. I want you to mark me, let everyone know that I’m yours. I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk. I want you to keep going even after I cum, taking all the pleasure that you can in fucking me. I want you to have your way with me._

Nick set his pen down, proud of himself. He tapped his foot against the desk until the bell rang. He took his time packing up, being the last person to hand his test in. Mr. Sterling would have to grade his test first. He winked at the blonde as he left, receiving an eye-roll and a smile. This was gonna be a very interesting day.

***

Jeff sighed, picking up the first period English exams he was meant to grade. He pulled the first one off the top of the pile, looking at the name. Nick Duval. He flicked open to the first page, frowning as he marked most of the answers incorrect. Nick hadn’t studied at all. He reached the short-answer questions, almost choking when he saw what was written on the first line. _I want you to fuck me so hard._ He felt his cock twitch in his pants, moving down to read the next answer. _I need you to touch me._ Jeff groaned, flicking through the empty pages. He thought he was safe until he got to the last page, his eyes widening as he read through Nick’s essay. He flipped the test shut, getting up and walking through to the reception. He went over to the intercom, pressing the button as he spoke. _Can Nick Duval please come to Mr. Sterling’s office immediately._ He switched the intercom back off before walking back to his office to wait for Nick. He sat at his desk to continue marking the tests until Nick walked in, shutting the door and leaning against it.

“Hey Sterling.”

“That’s Mr. Sterling to you. Take a seat.”

Nick sat down across from Mr. Sterling, leaning back in the chair.

“Do you know why you’re here, Nick?” Mr. Sterling asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t actually, care to elaborate?” Nick asked with a smirk.

“The responses in your test were beyond inappropriate. I’ve got the right frame of mind to have you suspended.” Mr. Sterling looked at him seriously, tapping his fingers along the desktop.

“Hm… maybe you could give me a punishment of your own while you’re at it?”

“Nick, this is serious. It’s sexual assault and it won’t be tolerated in my classroom.”

Nick smiled sweetly at him. “What about in your bedroom?”

“Nick, you need to stop with the comments. You’re lucky it was me and not a stricter teacher.”

“I’d only write that for you, Mr. Sterling.” Nick batted his eyelids, looking at his teacher innocently. Jeff held back a groan, picking up his pen and swirling it around to distract himself.

“I’m giving you a warning Nick, don’t do it again. Now, go back to lunch.” Mr. Sterling dismissed his with a wave of his hand, going back to his test marking. He jumped as he felt Nick’s warm breath against his neck, looking up to find the boy only inches away.

“Have fun touching yourself while I’m gone.” He purred, turning on his heel to walk back out into the hall. He went to reach for the door handle, stopping as he heard the blonde speak again.

“Nick?”

Nick turned around slowly, cocking his head to the side. “Yes sir?”

“Do you really think about me when you touch yourself?” His voice was hoarse as he looked at Nick intently.

Nick didn’t try to fight the smirk that came naturally, walking back over to Mr. Sterling’s desk slowly. “Yes. Every time.”

“Tell me about it.” Mr. Sterling was almost whispering now. Nick sucked in a breath, leaning over to place his hands on the desk. 

“I want you to fuck me. It’s all I can think about when I touch myself, how good it would be to feel you inside me. I want you to go for it, fuck me as hard as you can. I want bruises and hickeys and scratches. I don’t care if it hurts, I need it. I need you.” Nick whispered, bringing his hand up to take Mr. Sterling’s tie in his hold, feeling the silky fabric slide between his fingertips. “I want you to punish me. I want you to show me who runs this place. I want you to put me in my place.” He yanked on the tie hard, pulling Mr. Sterling towards him and stopping when their lips were only centimetres apart. “I want you to take me.” He whispered against the blonde’s lips before kissing him hard. He groaned as he felt the blonde’s hands come up to tangle in his hair, tugging the dark strands harshly. Nick pushed his tongue past Mr. Sterling’s lips, mapping out his mouth. He pulled away to catch his breath, staring at the blonde.

“Nick, this can’t happen. It’s too dangerous.” He croaked out.

“Come over then. I’ll be alone.” Nick suggested.

“I can’t. Just… forget it happened.”

“No one’s going to find out.” Nick whined desperately.

“Nick, I could get fired. Arrested, even. I can’t risk my job, I’m sorry. We just can’t do this.”

“You’ll come around.” Nick winked and exited the room, leaving Mr. Sterling with a stack of tests to grade and a pair of too-tight pants.

***

Nick made his way to last period English, talking his usual seat up the back. He winked at Mr. Sterling again, seeing how the blonde’s eyes widened a fraction. The blonde cleared his throat, getting the classes attention. “Okay now, today we’re going to be debating in groups of four. Everyone pair up and then go with another pair.” Nick stayed in his place, resting his head against the desk. “Nick, do you have a partner?” Mr. Sterling asked from the front of the room. Nick glanced up, looking at his teacher. “No. I guess I’ll just have to go with you.”

“Very well then. We can pair up with Blaine and Sebastian.” Mr. Sterling said shortly, moving to sit down at Blaine and Sebastian’s desk, pulling up another chair for Nick. Nick moved from his own desk to sit next to Mr. Sterling, scooting his chair closer.

Mr. Sterling stood up, passing around a sheet to each group at random. He made his way back to their desk, putting down a sheet without looking. “Now, I’ve given you all a sheet at random that has a debate topic on it. One pair is to make points for the argument, and the other pair is to make points against it.” He allowed them to start, sitting back down next to Nick and flipping over their sheet.

Nick leaned over him, reading it out loud. “Should the legal age limit be changed? I think me and Mr. Sterling should be for this and you guys can be against it.” Nick said to the other two brunettes. They nodded, immediately writing down their ideas and whispering quietly to each other. Nick pulled out his notebook, sucking on the end of his pen and looking at Mr. Sterling.

“So, give us some ideas Sterling.”

The blonde sighed. “ _Mr_. Sterling. Perhaps the age should be raised to stop teens driving so early?” Nick nodded, writing down what Mr. Sterling said as he continued to roll off ideas. “What do you think Nick?” He asked.

“I think the legal age limit should be changed for people in relationships.” He said.

“How so?” Mr. Sterling asked,

“Say, for example, if someone wanted to sleep with their teacher. Why would that be a bad thing if there’s only a few years difference?” Nick said indifferently. Mr. Sterling dropped his head as a light blush covered his cheeks, Blaine and Sebastian erupting in laughter from the other side of the table.

“Nick, that’s thoroughly inappropriate.” Mr. Sterling said once he had composed himself.

“I’m just pitching in ideas.” Nick raised his hands in surrender, flicking the bird to Sebastian as he kept laughing. The class went fairly normally after that, with Mr. Sterling standing up just before the bell.

“Now, I want you to continue coming up with your arguments over the weekend for homework, and we’ll continue on Monday.” He finished just as the bell rang, the students standing up and stampeding out of the classroom. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, thankful that the week was over. He heard a noise and looked up to see Nick still packing his things away. “Nick? You can go home now.”

“I know. I’m just packing up.” Nick replied, not looking up from his desk.

“You’re taking an awfully long time.”

“I – just… don’t worry, I’ll be out of your way in a minute.” Nick mumbled, fitting the last of his books into his bag. He slung it over his shoulder, leaving the class without another word.

***

“Nick, did you do your homework?” Nick looked up as Mr. Sterling appeared beside his desk.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I couldn’t, it was a partner assignment. And in case you forgot, you’re my partner.”

“Oh, yes, well… how about you stay back after the bell rings and we’ll work on it then.?  Unless you need to get home, that is.” Mr. Sterling suggested.

“Anything to be alone with you.” Nick winked at the teacher, watching as the blonde shook his head with a smile. He sat through the lesson quietly taking notes until the bell rang, still sitting at his desk as the other students filed out of the room.

“Nick, you can move your books up to my desk, if you’d like.” Mr. Sterling said once the room was empty. Nick nodded and picked up his things, moving down the front of the room and placing them on the teacher’s desk, pulling up a chair so he was sitting opposite the blonde. “So, did you think about the questions over the weekend?”

“I tried, but I didn’t get it.” Nick sighed.

“What part didn’t you get?”

“All of it. This is so hard; can we just learn something else?”

Mr. Sterling laughed slightly, leaning back in his chair. “Nick, I can’t just change the entire unit because you don’t understand it. I’ll try to help you, but you have to put in the work, okay?”

“Okay, fine. What do I do?”

“Grab a marker and write your ideas on the whiteboard.” Mr. Sterling said, handing Nick a packet of whiteboard markers. Nick grabbed one and went to the whiteboard, getting a few simple ideas down before stopping and turning around to face Mr. Sterling.

“I can’t think of any more.”

“I’m sure you can. Come on, just think.” Mr. Sterling stood up, leaning against the whiteboard.

“I can’t! I’m too stupid!” Nick said angrily, balling his hands up. Mr. Sterling saw his movements, reaching out to grab Nick’s wrist before he punched something. “Let go of me!” Nick yelled.

“Promise me that you won’t hurt yourself, Nick.” Mr. Sterling said harshly.

“Fine.” Nick said, rubbing his wrist as Mr. Sterling released it. “Why do you care anyway?”

“You’re my student. I don’t want you to hurt yourself. You aren’t stupid, Nick, you’re a very capable student, you just need more time to grasp the subject than some of the others.”

“What if I never get it? What if I fail?”

“Nick, you aren’t going to fail. I promise you.” Mr. Sterling gave him a smile. “Now, come on. I’ll help you with your ideas.”


	2. Chapter 2

“And you, Mr. Sterling?”

The blonde began to explain the senior English course, moving to pull the syllabus from his folder. But it wasn’t there. “Oh. I hate to be a pain, but I left the other folder in my car. I’ll be back in just a minute; you can go on without me.” He said, standing up and leaving the staff room, making his way to the carpark. He heard a noise as he neared the carpark, which he soon recognised as muffled yelling. He quickly made his way to the carpark, his eyes widening. There were some jocks, maybe three or four; one with a hand over Nick’s mouth, the others punching him. He ran over to the scene, hearing what the jocks were saying as he pulled them away from Nick. _Dumbass. Fucking idiot. Dyslexic piece of shit. Stupid homo._

 _Wait, Nick’s dyslexic?_ Mr. Sterling looked pointedly at the jock who was covering Nick’s mouth, who he knew recognised as the captain of the football team. “Let go of him.”

“Why? You gonna give me a detention?” The jock sneered.

“That’s going to be the least of your troubles. I’m in a meeting with the principal at the moment, I can take you back with me, if you’d like. See what punishment he thinks is best. Suspension. Calling your parents. Getting kicked off the football team.” The blonde felt a triumphant air as the jock promptly dropped Nick, stalking out of the carpark from which the others had already left. He immediately kneeled down beside Nick, placing a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “Nick, are you okay?”

Nick didn’t answer, his sobs the only sound that filled the silent carpark.

“Okay, let’s get you up to the nurse.” Mr. Sterling said, putting his arms under Nick’s own and lifting him up. To stand. He supported most of Nick’s weight as he took him to the nurse, eventually getting him down on one of the beds. “I’ll be right back; I’m going to find the nurse.”

“She’s not here.” Nick said, his voice still thick with tears. The blonde contemplated what to do for a moment before getting Nick back on his feet again, taking the brunette to his office and sitting him in the chair behind his desk.

“I’ve got some bandages in here, I’ll just patch you up myself.” Mr. Sterling pulled a first aid kit off the shelf, taking out band aids and a bandage. He swiftly patched Nick up before standing back, leaning against his desk. “Nick, how long has this been going on for?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Nick wasn’t crying anymore, but his right cheek had started to swell up.

“Nick, of course it matters. Why haven’t you told anyone?”

“It’s been happening for so long, no one would believe me, even if I did say something. Anyway, they’d just beat me up more if I told anyone.”

Mr. Sterling sighed, looking at Nick with sad eyes. “I’m going to have to say something to the principal. It’s assault, they can’t do it.”

Nick snapped his head up, looking at Mr. Sterling almost fearfully. “No, you can’t! They’re gonna kill me! Please, please don’t tell anyone!” That was all that Nick was able to say before he broke down again, bringing his knees up to his chest as he resumed his sobbing. Mr. Sterling was taken aback at how much the thought of telling anyone scared Nick, moving to wrap his arms around the brunette’s shoulders.

“Hey, hey, calm down. I won’t say anything. Come on now, please just calm down.” He rubbed Nick’s arm comfortingly, smiling as the brunette seemed to calm down at his words.

“So, you won’t say anything?” Nick asked, his voice small.

“On one condition. That whenever you get hurt, you come and tell me. I won’t tell anyone else, I just want to know, okay?”

“I – okay.” Nick looked down at his lap, uncharacteristically avoiding looking at his teacher.

“Good. Now, lunch is almost over, but I don’t want you going to class alone. Tell me where your locker is and I’ll get your books before the hallways fill up.”

Nick told Mr. Sterling where his locker was, waiting in the small office until the blonde returned. “Come on, you can come to the classroom now so you don’t have to push through all the people when the bell rings.” Mr. Sterling gave him a smile, helping him to stand up and make his way to the classroom.

***

Nick made his way up to the back of his first period English class, stopping when he heard his name being called out. He turned around to see Mr. Sterling calling him over, walking down the front to where the blonde stood.

“We’re working on the discussion topics today, so I was thinking we could work at the front desks. Maybe with Blaine and Sebastian again?”

“Okay, yeah.” Nick placed his books down on the desk beside him, calling Blaine and Sebastian over when they arrived. The class went smoothly, Mr. Sterling asking Nick to stay behind once the other students had left. Nick moved up to the teacher’s desk, looking at the blonde curiously. “Have I done something wrong?”

“Oh, no. I just wanted to have a talk with you.”

“But… I have to go to class?”

“I talked to your geography sub this morning. She said you could skip this lesson.” Mr. Sterling explained. “First of all, I wanted to check that you were okay after yesterday’s ordeal?”

“Oh, um… I’m fine. I mean, I’m used to it, so it doesn’t really feel that bad anymore.” Nick shrugged his shoulders, pulling a chair up to the teacher’s desk and sitting down. Mr. Sterling frowned.

“That’s not a good thing. But you feel physically fine, don’t you? I mean, you don’t feel dizzy or anything?”

“Yeah, I mean, I took some painkillers this morning, so I should be fine until I get home.”

“That’s good… I suppose. Anyway, I wanted you to stay with me for this lesson to work on what we’ve been doing in class. I looked through your workbook and you don’t seem to have done much of the work at all. Why is that?” Mr. Sterling asked.

“I didn’t understand it so I didn’t do it. Generally Sebastian just whispers the answers to me so I can answer them in class.”

“Nick, you need to do the work for yourself. I don’t mind the others helping you, but you have to do the work.”

“But I can’t do it! Didn’t you hear the jocks yesterday? I’m too stupid to do anything!” Nick said, tugging at his hair in frustration.

“Nick, calm down, okay? I’ll help you through the work, we can go at your pace.” Mr. Sterling assured him.

“But what if I don’t get it?”

“You’ll get it, trust me. And, Nick? Do you mind if I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead.” Nick shrugged his shoulders.

Mr. Sterling took a deep breath. “Are you dyslexic?”

Nick didn’t answer for a moment, and the blonde was beginning to think he’d upset him before he spoke. “Yeah.” Nick’s voice was barely a whisper.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have gotten you extra help.”

“Because I didn’t want extra help! I feel stupid enough already!”

“Nick, being dyslexic doesn’t mean that you’re stupid. You have nothing to feel ashamed about. I’m going to give you as much help as you need. Even if I have to take time out of school, I’ll help you with whatever you need, okay?”

“I – thanks.” Nick said, a little surprised.

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s work on the basics.”

***

The blonde raised his eyebrows as the doorbell rang, wondering who could be here at this hour (or in this weather). He made his way to the entrance hall, his eyes widening as he opened the front door to find Nick, bruised and bloody, soaked from the torrential rain. He grabbed Nick’s arm, pulling him inside and shutting the door. He supported Nick’s weight as he took the brunette into his living room, laying him down on the couch.

“Nick, what happened to you?” He asked frantically, still holding Nick’s arm.

“I – I heard a noise out – outside my window and when I w – went to check, a – all of the jocks w – were there and they started t – to hit me and k – kick me and -” Nick couldn’t say any more as his sobbing became louder, his body shaking even more than it already had been.

“Okay, calm down, I’ll be right back.” The blonde quickly went to the kitchen, wrapping some ice in a towel and running back to the living room, carefully holding the package against Nick’s forehead. He let the brunette cry himself out, rubbing his arm comfortingly as he did so.

“Do you need anything? Water? Food? A jacket?”

“I – I… no, never mind.” Nick mumbled.

“No, what is it?”

“Can I stay here tonight?” His voice was barely audible, so the blonde had to lean in quite a bit to hear him.

“Of course you can. Do you need anything else?”

“No, I don’t think so. And thank you for letting me stay. Are you sure it isn’t too much?” Nick asked.

“Of course it isn’t too much. Now, come on, you need to get some sleep.”

***

Nick sat up, hissing in pain. He looked at the clock on the wall – 5:48 – and sighed. He dragged himself out of the bed, making his way to the toilet. Which was where, exactly? Nick didn’t really want to look through his teacher’s house, so he decided to go and wake the blonde instead. He went to the room that he knew was the blonde’s bedroom (he’d told Nick to come and get him if there was a problem), pushing open the door carefully as not to wake his teacher. Except, he was already awake. He looked up from his book, gazing at Nick worriedly.

“Is everything okay?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah… I, um – where’s your toilet?” Nick asked awkwardly.

“Oh, I’ll show you.” The blonde jumped out of bed - seemingly forgetting that he was only wearing his boxer briefs – and gestured for Nick to follow him through the house. He waited in the kitchen while Nick went to the toilet, smiling at the brunette when he emerged.

“How can you be smiling? It’s like, early…” Nick trailed off with a yawn.

“Well I slept when I got home for a bit, so I’m not really tired now. That’s why I was awake when you came in to my room. You can go to bed if you want, I don’t mind.”

“No, no, I’ll stay awake. I don’t really think I could get back to sleep now anyway.” Nick yawned again, moving to sit at the kitchen table. “But seriously, thank you for letting me stay here Mr. Sterling.”

“Like I said, it’s not a problem at all. And please, call me Jeff. It’s too early for me to be Mr. Sterling.” The blonde laughed.

“Oh. I didn’t even know what your name was. I wouldn’t have guessed Jeff though… you don’t look like a Jeff.”

“Well, I’m a Jeff.” Jeff laughed. “Anyway, do you want some coffee?”

“Yes please.” Nick said. He waited until Jeff had made their coffees, the blonde making his way over to the table and sitting beside Nick. They drank in silence for a moment before Jeff spoke.

“Why here?”

“What do you mean?” Nick asked.

“You could have gone anywhere last night. A hospital. Blaine or Sebastian’s house. Why did you choose to come here?”

“You said that you’d give me as much help as I needed out of school time. I know that you meant academic help, but I really needed someone last night, and you were all I could think of. I can leave, if you want me to.”

“Oh, no, that’s not what I meant! Stay, please.” Jeff said a little too quickly, feeling his cheeks heating up.

“Okay. And I hate to ask you for anything more, but do you have any spare notebooks? I have to take geography notes first period and I left my books at home.”

“Nick, there’s no way I’m letting you go to school today. Who knows what those boys will do to you? Besides, you’re far too injured to be walking around all day.” Jeff said firmly.

“But… I can’t stay here alone… what if they know where I am?”

“I’m staying here too. I only have a few classes today, so I’ll call in sick.” Jeff shrugged his shoulders.

“No, you have to go teach. Don’t worry about me, I’ll go to school.”

“No you won’t. If I have to lock you in the guest room than I will. You’re staying here, and I’m going to look after you, okay? Look on the bright side, now I can keep helping you with your English work.”

“Okay.” Nick said, defeated, although secretly a little nervous about spending all that time alone with the blonde who he was still crushing on.

***

Once Jeff had gotten dressed and forced Nick to take a shower and clean himself up, they worked on the English assessment until about lunchtime, when they decided to take a break. Jeff made sandwiches and got Nick to choose a movie for them to watch. Jeff set it up and they sat back to watch it, finishing their sandwiches in almost record time. About halfway through the movie, Jeff looked down as he felt something on his shoulder, smiling as he saw that Nick had fallen asleep. Wow, he’s adorable when he sleeps. _No, Jeff, don’t think about that. Okay, subconscious, maybe you should think about what he’d look like in other situations – No, Jeff, enough!_ Jeff sighed, his cheeks heating up as he felt himself getting hard, trying to stand up and leave without Nick waking up. But before he could even stand up, Nick was blinking up at him wearily. He pulled back once he realised that he’d fallen asleep on the blonde, opening his mouth to apologise when he saw the tent in Jeff’s pants. The atmosphere changed instantly, and Nick’s eyes darkened as he leaned in closer to the blonde. He brought his hands up to grasp the front of Jeff’s shirt, pulling him in for a needy kiss. Jeff responded immediately, slinging his arms around Nick’s shoulders as he parted his lips, giving the brunette access to his mouth. He leaned back against the cushions as Nick climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and pulling away from the kiss to lick and bite and Jeff’s neck, trailing down further, stopping to suck a mark on Jeff’s collarbone. He simultaneously busied himself with popping the button on Jeff’s pants, unzipping them and sliding from Jeff’s waist onto the floor, pulling the blonde’s pants down as he sat up on his knees. He pulled Jeff’s boxers off as well, gazing at the blonde’s cock, which was flushed and hard against his stomach. He wrapped his hand around the base, leaning over to flick his tongue over the tip, lapping up the salty pre-cum that was already there. He took a deep breath before tentatively taking Jeff into his mouth fully, pressing his tongue to the underside of the blonde’s cock and making him moan. He felt the blonde’s hands work into his hair, pushing him down. He focused on breathing through his nose as he relaxed his throat, taking Jeff in as much as he could. He moved his hand away from Jeff’s cock, trailing it down to rub a finger against the blonde’s hole, making him buck his hips up.

“Oh, god, Nick. Fuck.”

Nick continued his apparently effective hand work, still sucking on Jeff as best as he could.

“Oh, fuck. Nick, I’m gonna -” Jeff cut himself off with a moan as he came down Nick’s throat, tugging on the brunette’s hair as the boy swallowed everything he was given. Nick pulled off with a grin, licking his lips and climbing back onto the couch beside Jeff. Jeff was still panting heavily as he pulled his boxers and pants back up, his cheeks red.

“What did we just do?” Nick laughed, looking at the blonde, who’s face dropped.

“Holy shit. What did we just do? Oh god. Oh no. No, no, no. I – oh my god what have I done?” Jeff held his head in his hands, shaking his head and mumbling frantically to himself. Nick stood up promptly and left the room, going to the guest room and putting his shoes on before leaving the house quietly. He ran almost all of the way home, collapsing on the floor as soon as he was inside. _Fuck, what had he done? Did Jeff hate him now?_ He couldn’t live with himself if the blonde hated him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Nick, can you stay back after class please? I need to talk about last week’s homework with you.” The blonde said as he walked past Nick’s desk. Nick nodded, waiting for the bell to ring and walking up to the teacher’s desk.

“What was wrong with my homework?”

“Oh, nothing, I just needed an excuse to get you to stay back.” Jeff explained. “Look, I’m really sorry about the other day. I kind of just had a moment and freaked out. I – I don’t regret it, Nick – what we did. I’ve felt so guilty ever since it happened and I’m really sorry for scaring you. And… well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over later? I can keep helping you with today’s work and maybe we could watch some tv, if – if you want to, that is.”

“I – yeah. Yeah, I’d like that. To come over, that is.”

“Great.” Jeff smiled.

***

Jeff smiled as he opened his front door, standing aside to let Nick in. “Hey Nick.”

“Hey.”

“Do you want something to eat? I was thinking we could have some food and watch tv?”

“Yeah, food sounds good. I’ll just… wait here.”

Jeff returned a small while later with sandwiches for both of them, placing them on the table and gesturing for Nick to come and sit next to him. They worked on Nick’s English essay for a while, eventually stopping and watching tv. It was only when Jeff yawned that Nick checked the time on his phone, his eyes widening. 8:24pm.

“It’s getting really late… maybe I should go home?”

“Stay! I, uh – I mean… stay? If – if you want to, that is?” Jeff blushed heavily, looking away from Nick embarrassedly.

“Uh, yeah, okay. I’ll stay.”

***

“Jeff? Jeff?” Nick whispered, shaking the blonde’s shoulders. Jeff blinked up at him tiredly, sitting up and switching his bedside lamp on.

“What is it?”

“Do you have an extra blanket? I’m freezing.”

“You can sleep with me, if you want?”

“Do you mind?” Nick asked.

“Of course not.” Jeff said, pulling back his covers and allowing Nick to side into bed next to him. Nick snuggled down into the blankets, his eyes widening as his hand brushed against bare skin.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise you weren’t wearing anything.” Nick said awkwardly, looking away from the blonde. Jeff placed his hand on Nick’s cheek, turning the brunette’s head so they were facing each other.

“Nick, I don’t mind, and I’m pretty sure that you don’t either.” Jeff said.

“I – yeah. I don’t mind. At all.” Nick licked his lips subconsciously, a movement that Jeff followed very closely. Both of them gradually got closer to each other, Nick not noticing until he felt Jeff’s warm breath on his face. He panicked, his arms flailing and looking for something to hold on to, eventually settling on Jeff’s face to pull him in for a kiss. It was desperate, like they’d been waiting a lifetime for it to happen again. Nick pulled Jeff closer to him, groaning as he felt the blonde’s hard-on pressing against his leg. He pulled away, quickly ridding himself of his shirt and throwing back the covers to take off his pants. They were both completely naked now, Nick rutting against Jeff’s leg as the blonde kissed down his neck. He felt Jeff lean back, watching as he pulled a bottle from his bedside table.

“Roll over.” Jeff said, grinning as Nick quickly followed his instructions. He lubed up his fingers, slowly pushing one into Nick and finding that he was already stretched. “Uh, why are you already stretched?”

A heavy blush covered Nick’s face as he shoved his head into the pillow in embarrassment. “I finger myself.” He mumbled.

“Fuck. God you’re hot.” Jeff practically moaned, rolling Nick back over and kissing him passionately. He sat up against the headboard, pulling away from Nick’s lips to whisper to him.

“Ride me.”

Nick climbed into Jeff’s lap, positioning himself above the blonde’s cock.

“I – are you sure?” Nick asked.

“I’m sure. Unless you don’t want to. Don’t feel like you have to do this for –”

“Jeff, I want this. I just don’t want you to think you’ve made a mistake.” Nick said quietly, not looking at Jeff.

“Nick, this isn’t a mistake. I know it.” Jeff said, turning Nick’s head towards him and kissing him softly while allowing Nick to sink down over his cock. Jeff bit his lip to stop himself from moaning, allowing Nick to adjust to his size before giving a shallow thrust.

“Oh, god. Do that again.” Nick choked out, his nails digging into Jeff’s shoulders. “Do that a lot.”

Jeff smirked before beginning to thrust at a steady pace, gripping Nick’s hips tightly as the brunette bounced on him.

“So full. Oh my god. Please, harder.” Nick was only barely capable of forming coherent sentences at this point, still gripping Jeff’s shoulders as the blonde fucked him. Jeff sped up his pace, making his thrusts more forceful. Nick let out a loud moan, throwing his head back.

“You like that, hm? Tell me what you like.”

“Oh, god. Harder, please, harder. Fuck, give it to me. God, I’m close, keep going.” Nick bounced even quicker in Jeff’s lap, feeling the coiling heat in his abdomen. “Jeff, I’m gonna -” Nick cut himself off with a moan as he came, shooting white streaks in between himself and Jeff. He started clenching around Jeff as he came down from his high, feeling at the blonde’s thrust’s became sloppier. He only had to wait a moment before Jeff came, filling him up with a moan. He caught his breath before lifting Nick off his lap, making the brunette hiss at the loss.

“Wow. That was incredible.” Nick breathed, still panting as he laid beside the blonde.

“It was.” The blonde paused for a moment. “We can’t tell anyone, you know?”

“I know. I won’t say anything.”

“Thank you.” Jeff reached out, taking Nick’s hand in his own and intertwining their fingers.

***

“Hey Duval, looks like you’re struggling there. You sure that you aren’t disabled?” One of the jocks sneered, throwing balls of paper at the back of Nick’s head. He turned around, throwing a piece back at them.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Nick, can you do your work silently please?” A certain blonde’s voice came from the front desk. Nick sighed and put his head down, trying to ignore the jocks until he heard them whispering to him.

“Wouldn’t want to make your boyfriend angry, would you?”

“Can you leave me alone?” Nick yelled, looking at the jock’s angrily.

“Nick, one more word and you’ll have a detention.”

Nick put his head down again and continued to work, only looking up when he saw something land on his desk. He picked up the crumpled bit of paper, reading it slowly. _Little homo. I bet you’d love to be alone with Sterling, wouldn’t you? Not that you’re actually going to be able to read this anyway._ Nick stood up angrily, turning around to the jock behind him and pushing him hard – causing him to fall off his chair. The jock stood up, grabbing the front of Nick’s shirt and throwing him against a desk.

“Hey! Stop it!” Nick looked up to see the teacher standing over him, pushing the jock away from Nick. “What is this all about?”

Nick passed him the note, watching his face go red as he read it. “Right,” he looked at the jock, “up to the principal, now.” He turned to Nick. “Detention.”

***

Nick waited for the bell to ring before walking up to the front desk, giving Jeff a confused look. “I thought we were cool, why’d you give me a detention?”

“I’m your teacher, I have to do my job. Also, I wanted to do this.” He moved forward, pushing Nick down against the teacher’s desk and kissing him hard. Nick kissed him back eagerly, letting his hands wander down to the blonde’s ass, giving it a quick squeeze. He felt Jeff unbuttoning his shirt, groaning as the blonde’s lips moved to his chest. Jeff grinned as he heard Nick’s pleased noises, grazing his teeth over one of the brunette’s nipples before continuing to move down, dropping to his knees. He quickly unzipped Nick’s pants, pulling them down along with his boxers and licking his lips. He leaned over, kissing the head of Nick’s cock before wrapping his lips around the head, sucking softly. He waited for a moment before going down further on Nick’s cock, licking and sucking and making the brunette moan loudly, his hands tightly gripping Jeff’s hair. Nick moaned as his cock hit the back of Jeff’s throat, throwing his head back as he felt the blonde’s throat tightening around him.

“Jeff, I’m close.” Nick warned.

Jeff didn’t pull away when Nick came, instead, swallowing what Nick gave him. He eventually pulled off once Nick was done, grinning up at him. He stood up, wrapping his arms around Nick’s waist and pulling him in for another kiss, softer this time. He pulled back breathlessly, dropping down again to pull up Nick’s pants, zipping them up before beginning to button up the brunette’s shirt. Nick looked up once Jeff had re-dressed him, tilting his head to the side.

“You didn’t let me suck you off.”

“It’s fine. I can take care of it.” Jeff said dismissively.

“Don’t you want me?” Nick asked, a hurt expression on his face.

“Oh, no, Nick, of course I want you! I just don’t want people to suspect anything. I really don’t mind. I’ll let you do it next time.” Jeff said hurriedly.

“Alright. I’ll see you later.” Nick smiled softly, giving Jeff a quick peck on the lips before leaving the classroom.

***

“Nick, what are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you.” Nick said, not looking at Jeff as he walked through to the living room. Jeff sighed and followed him, sitting down next to him on the couch.

“What is it? Are you okay?”

“Am I failing?” Nick asked.

“Failing?”

“English. Am I failing your class?”

“Oh… uh, well -” Jeff stammered, not looking at Nick.

“Jeff, don’t lie. Just tell me.”

Jeff sighed. “Yes. You are. Why do you ask?”

“My mum got my report card in the mail. She said I need to pick up my grades or I won’t graduate.” Nick turned to Jeff for the first time that night, looking at him pleadingly. “Help me.”

“Oh, Nick, I’m sorry. Hang on, I’ll just get my English stuff.” Jeff jumped up and tried to leave the room, turning back around when he felt Nick’s hand around his wrist.

“No, Jeff. It doesn’t matter. Nothing that you do is going to fix my report card. I’m so fucked.” Nick let go of Jeff’s wrist, holding his hands in front of his face as he started to cry.

“Oh, don’t say that. Is there anything I can do?”

“Please, just… take my mind off of it.”

“How do-” Jeff stopped himself as he realised what Nick meant, moving his hand to rest on Nick’s thigh. “Come with me. I’ll take you mind off it.” He took Nick’s hand, pulling him up and taking him to the bedroom. He laid Nick down on the bed, leaning over to kiss the tears from his cheeks before finally meeting his lips. He kissed the brunette sweet and slow, pulling back to look at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.” Nick said, bringing his hands up to tangle in Jeff’s hair, pulling him in for another kiss. It started out sweet, getting rough fairly quickly. It wasn’t long before both of them were completely naked, grinding against each other desperately. Jeff rolled them over, accidentally pulling harshly on Nick’s hair. Before Jeff could even apologise, a moan left Nick’s throat, giving Jeff an idea. He pulled again, harder this time, grinning as Nick squirmed underneath him. He moved his hands down, scratching down Nick’s chest, pinching in some places, gripping tight enough to bruise in others.

“You like it rough, huh?” Jeff leaned down, his breath tickling Nick’s ear. “Tell me, how rough do you like it?”

“As rough as you can give it.”

“Hands and knees. Now.” Jeff said, fishing his lube from the drawer as Nick followed his instructions. He wasted no time in prepping Nick before coating his cock with lube and pushing into the brunette, gripping his hips tightly. He immediately started up a rapid pace, slamming into Nick as he scratched roughly down the brunette’s back.

“This rough enough for you?”

“Harder, please. Please, Jeff!”

Jeff smirked, not giving Nick any warning before slamming into him as hard as he could, making the brunette’s arms give out. Nick screamed into the pillow, clawing at the sheets desperately. He whined as Jeff pulled out of him, flipping him over and pushing in again, making Nick pull his knees up against his chest. Nick gasped at the new angle, throwing his head back as Jeff relentlessly pounded into him.

“Oh god, Jeff, right there! Fuck, right there!” Nick moaned, practically shaking with the intensity of it all. Jeff reached out, wrapping his hand around Nick’s cock and beginning to stroke in time with his thrusts.

“Oh god, I’m close.”

Jeff leaned down, running his tongue along the shell of Nick’s ear. “Come on baby. Let go.”

That was the only prompting that Nick needed as he came, milky streaks covering his chest and Jeff’s hand. It was only a moment before Jeff came as well, filling Nick up as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled out, panting, as he laid down next to Nick.

“Jeff, what is this?” Nick asked.

“What is what?” Jeff asked, not looking at Nick.

“This. Us. What are we?”

There was a long silence before Jeff spoke. “I – I don’t know. You aren’t 18 yet, so I don’t know if it can be something until then.”

“But say for example that I was 18. What then? Do we just keep fucking, or does something more come from it?”

“I don’t know.” Jeff repeated.

Nick sat up, looking down at Jeff. “Yes you do. You have to know. Don’t tell me that you don’t feel something when we’re together. I know that you do. This is more than just fucking and you know it.”

“I – yeah, it is more than that.”

“So? What if I was 18? You didn’t answer my question.”

Jeff sighed, looking at Nick for the first time since they’d begun talking. “If you were 18, I feel like this could be more. I – I would want it to be.”

“So, you would want to be with me? Like, be my boyfriend?” Nick asked, slightly nervous.

“I would. But Nick, you still aren’t 18. That’s illegal.”

“Well you’ve been fucking me all this time and that’s illegal. What’s the difference?”

Jeff sat up, looking at Nick intently. “The difference is that when were together like this, it’s private. If I was your boyfriend, I would want to be able to show that. I’d want to hold your hand in public and kiss you in stores and cuddle you whenever I wanted. I don’t want to be in a relationship that I have to hide.”

“Really?”

“Really. I care about you Nick, I really do. I just don’t want either of us to get in trouble, so we have to wait.”

“I – okay. I can wait. I’m 18 in less than a month. I can wait.”


	4. Chapter 4

“As much as I love you, can I stay with Sebastian tonight? His mum’s out for the night so we’re gonna watch all the Star Wars movies.”

“Sure you can. Do you want us to drop you off?” Nick’s mother asked.

“Nah, I’ll walk, but thanks anyway.” Nick said, getting up and walking upstairs. He came back down shortly after, bag over his shoulder as he said goodnight to his mother. He made sure she wasn’t watching before walking the opposite way to where Sebastian lived. He walked a few blocks before he reached the house that he wanted, taking a shaky breath before knocking on the door. It opened and Nick stepped inside immediately, not even getting a chance to shut the door properly before he was wrapped up in Jeff’s arms. He kicked the door shut as he returned the embrace, smiling into Jeff’s shoulder. “Hey.”

“Hey. Happy birthday.” Jeff said, kissing the top of Nick’s head before pulling away to smile at him.

“Thanks. It wouldn’t have been the same without seeing you.” Nick said.

“So cheesy. Anyway, I have a surprise for you. Come with me.” Jeff grabbed Nick’s hand, leading him into the dining room and making him close his eyes.

“Can I open them now?”

“Yes.” Nick opened his eyes, gasping at the room in front of him. Jeff’s dining table was set up, with candles in the centre and china plates.

“Jeff, I – I love it. You didn’t have to do this for me.” Nick said, turning to face the blonde.

Jeff blushed slightly, giving Nick a smile. “I wanted to. You deserve it. Now, sit down and I’ll go get our food.” Jeff said, kissing Nick’s cheek before walking into the kitchen. Nick sat down and waited for a moment until Jeff came back with a pot in his hand, setting it down in the middle of the table. He sat in his own seat, grabbing a serving spoon from the table and beginning to spoon pasta onto Nick’s plate. He then served his own food before getting up and going to the kitchen again, coming back with a wine bottle and two glasses. He put one each in front of Nick and himself, filling them before putting the bottle down on the table. He picked up his glass, holding it up as Nick did the same.

“Happy birthday Nick.” Jeff said, clinking their glasses together.

“Thank you. And it’s only happy because I’m with you.”

“Well,” Jeff said, raising his glass again, “here’s to us.”

“Here’s to love, all the times that -” Nick started to sing, stopping when he knocked his glass over. “I’m so sorry Jeff, I didn’t mean to-”

“Nick, it’s fine. It was an accident.”

“But… I ruined your tablecloth.” Nick mumbled, hanging his head. Jeff stood up and moved to where Nick was sitting, hugging the brunette tightly.

“Nick, I couldn’t give less of a fuck about the tablecloth. It’s fine.”

“I – really? Are you sure?” Nick asked, still cautious.

“Positive. Tonight is all about you, and nothing is going to change that. Especially not staining a tablecloth.” Jeff assured him.

“All about me? What else do you have planned?” Nick asked, genuinely curious.

“Well, I was thinking after dinner we could cuddle up and watch a movie. Then maybe after that we can have a shower and go into the bedroom; I’ll give you a massage and we can do whatever you want.”

“I – wow… Jeff, you’d do all of that for me?”

“Of course; you’re my boyfriend, I want to make you happy.”

“I – boyfriend?” Nick croaked out.

Jeff paled before Nick had even finished speaking, swallowing the lump in his throat before speaking himself. “Oh – I just… when we talked about you turning 18 – I thought you were serious. Sorry, if you don’t actually feel that way, it’s totally-” Jeff was cut off as Nick’s lips pressed against his own, the brunette’s arms wrapping around him tightly. Nick pulled away and rested his head on Jeff’s shoulder, kissing his neck softly.

“Jeff, you know how you’re a teacher?” Nick asked quietly.

“Yes.”

“Then why are you so stupid?” Nick asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve got to be as dumb as a wooden pole if you don’t know how I feel about you. You’re incredible, Jeff. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I’m proud to call you my boyfriend.”

Jeff pulled away from Nick, looking at him intently. “Nick, wow. I don’t even know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Come on, eat your dinner. We can talk and be all serious and shit once we’re done.” Nick leaned over to kiss Jeff softly for a moment before resuming eating his dinner, smiling as Jeff did the same. They finished their dinner off fairly quickly, Nick helping to clean up afterwards despite Jeff’s protests. Jeff made coffee once they’d finished, sending Nick into the living room to pick a movie for them to watch. Jeff walked into the living room, mugs in hand, only to find Nick struggling with the DVD player. Jeff put the mugs down and laughed before going over to help Nick. They eventually got the movie started and laid down on the couch; Jeff being the big spoon, Nick being the little spoon. They continued to lay silently once the movie finished, until Jeff sat up and switched off the tv.

“Nick? Can we talk?”

“Of course.” Nick said, repositioning himself so he was half-sitting in Jeff’s lap, curled into the blonde’s side.

“We need to figure out what we’re going to do. I mean, you’re 18 now, but I’m still your teacher.”

Nick thought for a moment. “I could drop out of school?”

“No, no, don’t do that. We just have to keep being careful until you graduate.” Jeff said.

“I can’t stand this! All of this hiding and sneaking around! I just want to be with you Jeff, I don’t care how. I’ll drop out, I don’t care.” Nick tugged on his hair in frustration, sniffing as a few tears started to fall. Jeff pulled him closer, wiping away the tears.

“Nick, listen. You aren’t dropping out. It’s going to be hard for both of us, but just think how much the wait is going to be worth it. Nick, you’re my boyfriend, and if I have to wait until you graduate so I can be with you, then I’ll wait. It’s only two weeks away. Surely you can wait. For me. For us.”

***

“Nicholas Duval.” Nick smiled nervously as he walked up on stage, shaking the headmaster’s hand and accepting his certificate. He walked up to the podium, looking out at the audience. He made his speech short and sharp like most other people did, moving to take his seat again before he rushed back to the podium. “One more thing. I’m 18 now and since I’ve graduated, this isn’t illegal.” He ran down the steps to where the teachers were, making his way over to Jeff and pulling him in for a fiery kiss. There were gasps and whispers around them, but neither of them cared. Nick was the first to pull back for air, leaning his forehead against the blonde’s and smiling. Jeff sat down again, pulling Nick into his lap as the next student was called up. They sat through the speeches, Nick grinning widely when it was Sebastian’s turn to make a speech.

“Okay, so I know that this speech is meant to be about what I’ve achieved and thanking people or whatever, but I’d like to say something a little different. We live in a society where everything is frowned upon. No one can do anything without it being completely scandalous. But what Nick just did, that was the kind of thing I want to be able to do, not trigonometry or essays.” Sebastian then looked at Nick and Jeff, giving them a cheeky smile. “By the way, Nick, Mr. Sterling – hottest couple in Ohio. Stay safe kids.” Nick leaned back into Jeff as he laughed, smiling as he heard the blonde’s laugher coming from beside him.

***

Nick jumped as he felt two arms wrapping around him, turning around and almost head-butting his mother.

“Mum, you scared me!”

“Sorry, I’m just so proud of you!” His mother smiled at him, kissing his forehead and – Nick guessed – leaving her lipstick there.

“Thanks mum. I’m proud of myself to be honest.” Nick admitted.

“You should be.” Nick turned around and smiled as he saw Jeff, running to him and hugging him tightly. They stayed like that for a moment before Nick’s mother cleared her throat, making them both look at her. Nick blushed deeply, stepping away from Jeff before dragging the blonde towards his mother.

“Nick, is there something you want to tell me?”

“Oh, yeah… I kind of have a boyfriend…” Nick admitted sheepishly, hiding his face against Jeff’s chest. Jeff chuckled, rubbing Nick’s arm lovingly.

“I see that. How long has this been going on for?”

“A few months… you aren’t mad, are you?” Nick asked.

“No, no, of course I’m not mad. It’s just that you generally tell me these kinds of things and now I find out that you’re dating your teacher.”

“Ex-teacher. So it’s technically not that bad. And I’m 18, mum.” Nick defended himself.

“Nick, calm down. I’m not accusing you of anything. I’m just a little surprised that you didn’t tell me. I wouldn’t have minded. As long as you’re happy.”

“I am. He makes me happy.” Nick said, snuggling into Jeff’s side. He smiled as Jeff kissed his forehead, seemingly forgetting that Nick’s mother was right there.

Jeff looked flustered, holding his hand out awkwardly for Nick’s mother to shake. “Hi, Nick’s mum – I mean, uh, Ms. Duval.”

“Hi Nick’s boyfriend. Do you have a name, or do I just call you Nick’s boyfriend?”

“I, uh, yeah, I have a name. Sterling – um, Jeff Sterling…”

“You don’t sound too sure.” Nick’s mother said, laughing a little.

“I – uh – I’m sure.” Jeff said.

“Good. Well, now that you know who you are, I’ll leave you both to it.” She smiled, walking away as Nick started laughing.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Jeff whined, pulling Nick closer to him.

“But it was so funny!”

“I was so scared that your mum wasn’t going to like me.” Jeff admitted.

“She likes you. Not as much as I do though.” Nick paused for a second, seemingly contemplating something. “Uh, Jeff?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to come over? I mean, we’re having a graduation dinner, and I don’t think mum would mind. Besides, I really want you there.”

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Hope you guys enjoyed! Review if you want x


End file.
